Talk:Portal:Main/Reform
Editing Have you actually made any changes yet or have you only copied the page over? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I haven't done much with it yet, although I have shifted all the tables with links to the bottom of the page and removed the spotlight vote from the slideshow. If it wan't clear, everybody is welcome to edit this; I'm not great with page design myself. What about illogical falacies? 06:56, January 22, 2015 (UTC) What's Happening On the Conlang WikiaEdit There's a conlang a relay. A new wiki cleanup project has been activated, and you can always go to the wiki activity page to see what's going on. Im not really a fan of how its phrased D: 02:39, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Forgot to sign in up there :P If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 02:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) 2 sliders I think there should only be one slider :/ If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 15:33, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Done. I've also changed the text for the events- I do agree that it wasn't exactly well-worded. The major problem with the page now is that it's awfully bare (I think so, anyway). I've been forced to remove the featured languages template as it doesn't work harmoniously with the text below. What about illogical fallacies? 04:45, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I think we could make the text thicker and larger. Also, we can add phrases in conlangs. If I could understand what I just said my head would explode. (talk) 00:46, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I've done the latter. I also tried the former, although whether or not that worked is up for debate (various reasons prevent me from doing it as I would like to). Any other suggestions? What about illogical fallacies? 04:45, January 27, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if the last sentence sounds rude. It isn't intended to be that way, but I can't think of a better way to word it. Idea I think there should be a spot on the Main page somewhere to show when the Main page was last updated (besides the History) so people can see how up-to-date it is and how active the community is. I'm just not sure where. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:24, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Good enough. I recall that I've seen such thing when browsing in mobile mode. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Ohh, yeah it is already there on the mobile version. I forgot. I always switch to the desktop version on my phone. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 17:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) OK, I have added it. There are just 2 problems: *Visibility- I'm not really sure where to put it either. If you can see where it went, I congratulate you. Otherwise, just ask (I'm not going to risk losing this message again, so I am trying to keep it brief) *Accuracy- Temmplate:WikiEvents can be updated and it will not change the time of last update. If we want to remove it, this problem will disappear, but then it won't put the message at the top of Template:NewLang/Reform like it currently does. What about illogical fallacies? 02:07, March 22, 2015 (UTC) You need to figure out some time and way to get on the chat because I have very little idea about what you're doing or talking about. Or if you have some alternative chat method like Kik that could work too. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:51, March 22, 2015 (UTC)